Spor and Gor
Spor and Gor are Plant Heroes in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'', and the leaders of the Kabloom and Hearty classes. Their signature superpower is Shroomigation, which gives all Plants with at least 1 copy on the Plant side of the field +1 /+1 and [[w:c:pvz:Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] and draws a card. They are part of the Tide Turners set. Gor is the Hero version of Landscaper. Spor is of unknown origin. Origins Spor and Gor's name is an example of rhyme. It also has mispellings of "spore", the reproductive part of certain organisms, and "gore", or blood that has been shed. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Shroomigation - All Plants with a copy get +1 /+1 and [[w:c:pvz:Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']]. Draw a card. ***More Spore - Make two 1 /1 Button Mushrooms in random lanes. ***Storm Front - All Plants get +1 /+1 . ***Possessed - A Zombie gets +2 and [[w:c:pvz:Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']]. Hero Description The real question is, which one's in charge here? Strategies Spor and Gor love swarming the field and establishing a neat fort made of Mushrooms. In case any of the "walls" fall, Punish-Shroom is always nearby to dish out damage. With Spor and Gor prefer removing tiny threats while letting the powerful swarm of Mushrooms deal with anything else. Rather than producing mass amounts of sun like Solar Flare, Spor and Gor can reduce the cost of their units with Flag Zombie and Zombology Teacher. Spor and Gor have a good array of cards that boost the entire field in their hands;Monster Mash, Camel Crossing, and Berry Angry can all aid in forming a formidable Mushroom front. There are plenty of other things that these two can do with a Mushroom swarm, however; Zombie King can create Knights of the Living Dead on the same lane, Coffee Zombie and Going Viral can give all of them [[w:c:pvz:Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']], and Inergalagic Waalod can give them a permanent + /+ boost, giving even a 1-cost Shroom for Two a powerful, 4 punch. Spor and Gor's Hearty class gives a couple of useful Zombies that have abilities when played or revealed. Pair Pearadise can be used to Spor and Gor's advantage; Landscaper can potentially reduce a Zombie's strength by 4, Celestial Custodian can destroy 2 Zombies, Ra Zombie can deplete a Zombie Hero's Brain bank by 4 (keep in mind, this will only affect the Zombie's tricks, as Plants play after the Zombies play their units), etc. Inergalagic Waalod, however, should be very interesting with this environment; 2 5-cost 4 /4 for the price of one, not to factor in the permanent boost on the rest of your Plants. Spor and Gor's Sports options are as great as their Mushroom options are;Berry Blast and Banana Bomb can protect Team Mascots as they boost your Sports army. Speaking of which, Sports units tend to hang around in pairs, such as multiple Team Mascots or Arm Wrestlers; perfect targets for Shroomigation. An ideal control scenario would likely involve damaging cards from Kabloom defending Spor and Gor's units until they grow big enough to defend themselves;watch out for Doom-Shroom, though. Spor and Gor are sincerely lacking in hard removal and card draw. Not much can help with card draw aside from the occasional Petalmorphosis and Terrify, and it doesn't help that cheaper units with Flag Zombie tempt them to empty their hand faster. Just try to avoid playing lots of cheap cards unless they can fend for themselves. Hard removal can be tricky, but you can soften the load with strength-lowering cards such as Landscaper and Black Hole. Against Spor and Gor can swarm the field quickly with Mushrooms and bolster them to terrifying heights or swarm the field slowly with Sports Zombies and create an unstoppable machine that constantly improves itself. Either way, they are going to end up with a very powerful flock of enemies at your door. There are several ways to prevent this swarm from congregating to such a significant size. If Spor and Gor proceed with a Mushroom approach to the situation, mass removal is the best option. Crazy Heroes can sweep the field with Fireworks Zombie and The Chickening, and Hearty Heroes can use w:c:pvz:Weed Spray to uproot all of them should their remain relatively low. Of course, individual Mushrooms can be picked off with damaging and individual removal cards, such as Bungee Plumber and Rolling Stone respectively, but taking care of the whole hoard is usually much more effective. Should they go with a Sports deck, however, things change ever so slightly. Sports decks tend to play one Zombie on the field at a time, slowly building up strength over time with Team Mascot and moving forward as a team. In this case, picking off individuals is a bit of a necessity. Strategy Decks These are the official decks for Spor and Gor. Click here for Community Built Decks. Gallery Spor_And_GorH_Old.png|Spor and Gor's old Hero pic. Note the incorrectly colored background. Category:Plant heroes Category:Plants Category:Zombies Category:Kabloom Heroes Category:Hearty Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Plant/zombie heroes